The Watch
During the hibernation for six months his squad would call Vypyev tower Home. Their orders were simple, to observe. Do not take any actions towards any other nation. For some reason the Beaver High Council trusted the Badgers to leave the Tsardom alone. For three months Halstev watched from the top of the tower. He saw the withdrawal from hass west, he saw the decreasing military presence on the seranti and he watched the city of Newhearth grow. All the while chaliegrad slept. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw that day. The columns of Badgers pouring out of their cities. The fear in his heart was so intense he thought it would stop beating. Halstev was certain they were headed south. This was it, the Treachery of the Badgers had come. They would spill into the south lands and tear apart the Tsardom while the Beaver people slept. "you" Halstev pointed at a terrified looking beaver "send word to the command room. The Badgers are coming." The infantryman grabbed his musket and disappeared into the tower. The command room was six levels down by ladder. Halstev cursed. How could this handful of Beavers even hope to hold off the masses of Badger armed forces. After what seemed like days of watching the distant lights of the Badger Army spewing from the city. A noise from the ladder startled the sergeant. General Krustov clambered out of the opening. A large man by Beaver standards, highly decorated from his years of service. "The outposts to the south have been alerted." the general informed Halstev. "It will take the Navy at least a day to get in any shape to fend off the Badgers. The majority of the Beaver Navy was docked in various locations in Tsardom territory. Some faster vessels were still at sea to act as a warning if any incidents were to happen in the waters. "General, what are we to do?" Haltev's gaze did not alter, he was fixed on the lights. "There's not much we can do sergeant." the general had climbed the parapet by now. He pulled out his spyglass. "I have never seen such a sight." The Badgers were far off, well out of range even for he marksmen rifles carried by the 14th. "our military has no hope of stopping this in it's current state." Halstev stated very simply considering the words he uttered. "correct, but this tower is armed well enough to thin out any Badger forces trying to cross from the bay to the bridge." the general turned his gaze to Chaliliegrad. The city was dark as night. "the city will hold for a long time." The enormous general let out a sigh "the council are a bunch of incompetent fools, they could not have picked a worse time for this nonsensical hibernation. Awake inspired and ready for the next age of Beavers..." Perhaps his nerves got the better of him but the sergeant let out a laugh. To his surprise the general laughed with him. Krustov reached inside his overcoat and took out a flask. It was a silver flask, the crest of the Tsardom engraved on one side. He raised it to his mouth a took a sip. He then passed it to the sergeant. Halstev happily accepted. The liquid scraped its way down his throat. The sergeant coughed. The general laughed again. "if we survive this you'll learn to love goblin alcohols." For a moment they both watched the flickering lights the to their amazement the noticed, the distant flames of the Badger torches began to change direction. They were moving west.